


I Need to be With You

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: Day 6 of the valentines challenge! “You are the reason” by Leona Lewis and Calum Scott.Kurt meets Blaine when he goes to nationals in New York.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I Need to be With You

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah it kind of doesn’t fit the song but I was going with the travelling far to see each other thing.

Kurt Hummel had always dreamed of going to New York. He dreamed of the fashion opportunities, the stark Broadway lights and the rush he would feel everyday walking around the city. But most importantly, he dreamed of love. Finding the perfect guy who knew him better than anyone. He just couldn’t find that in dreary old Ohio. 

That’s why when The New Directions won Regionals and were on their way to Nationals Kurt had felt happier than he had in a long time. He would walk with a springier step, smile with eyes and even didn’t fight so hard with Rachel in glee club. Once a week he allowed Burt a meal that he wanted to eat, grease and all, something which he appreciated greatly. Their relationship only grew, with them watching movies and every night and spending time together at the garage. 

The Saturday the glee club flew to New York was chaotic. Sam was nearly late to the airport, Rachel got in a fight with one of the flight attendants while Puck tried to hit on another, and Brittany almost got on the wrong plane. To say Kurt was stressed was an understatement; he constantly picked and bit his nails, his leg was bouncing furiously for the whole flight and he didn’t get a single wink of sleep. Luckily, he had soothing noises downloaded on his phone, which only helped a little, to distract from his frantic bodily movements. For his first time flying, he’d say it was a pretty bad experience. 

After the arrived to the hotel, they were allowed out to explore the wondrous city. Naturally, Kurt went with Rachel on this adventure. They walked past so many cute cafes or bookshops that they promised to visit when they move there. Somehow they were able to perform on a real Broadway stage. Kurt felt nothing but happiness in the moment. 

Fifteen minutes later Kurt went to point out a man doing backflips with swords to Rachel but she wasn’t there. His heart sank. Heart racing, he whipped his head around trying to spot his tiny friend. Suddenly the big city felt increasingly small and uncomfortable. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own as he felt himself running back from where they came from. He screamed out her name. And again. And again. No response. When he stopped, he was in front of an indie-looking cafe so he wandered mindlessly through the glass doors. He slumped onto a wooden chair. 

“Umm, excuse me, sir but if you’re going to sit in here, you need to order something.” Kurt looked up to snap at the man he has lost his friend but his voice seemed to stop working. The boy before him couldn’t have been more than two years older than him, compact yet broad and so handsome. Kurt opened and closed his mouth like fish. “Sir?”

Kurt snapped into reality with sharp inhale through his nose. “Yes. Yeah, I’ll grab something I just needed a moment. Do you have coffee?”

“Of course,” the boy, Blaine his name tag read, chuckled. “Would you like anything else?”

“No thanks.” 

“Coming right up.” Blaine smiled sweetly and walked away. 

Kurt sighed and threw his face into his hands. He took deep breaths and tried to ease his flaming nerves. With one hand he pulled out his phone to call Rachel but saw he was on four percent battery. 

“Shit..” he breathed. 

“Got some troubles?” Blaine asked as he placed down the tray with coffee. 

“Yeah, but you don’t need to hear about it.”

“You look like you could do with letting it out.” Blaine pulled down the chair opposite on the table and sat down. 

“I lost my friend and it’s our first time in New York so I have no idea where she could be and my phone is about to die,” Kurt rambled, tapping his nails against the China cup. 

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Do you have a charger?”

“No, sorry,” Blaine shook his head. “How come you’re in New York? It’s the middle of the semester.”

“We’re here for Show Choir Nationals.”

“No way!” Blaine exclaimed. “I’m doing that too! Sorry, my group has never gotten to Nationals before so I’m just super excited.”

“Don’t apologise, neither have we. I’d be more excited but you know... missing friend.” Kurt huffed out a laugh. “What’s the name of your group? I’ll make sure to cheer the loudest. Or boo, depending on your performance.”

“The Warblers.”

“Ooh, I’ve heard of you guys! The acapella group right?” Blaine nodded. “Well sorry to say but we’re going to beat your asses.”

“If you’re heavily involved, then yeah maybe you will.” Blaine bit his lip nervously and looked down. 

“And why’s that?” Kurt’s heart picked up once more, thumping in his ears. 

“You just have this... beauty about you and I’m sure it translates in your singing.”

Blood rushed through Kurt’s cheeks and ears as he spluttered, “Thank you.”

“Just the truth.” Blaine winked. “Look, so-“

“Blaine!” A voice rang out. “Get back here you can flirt a different time!”

Blaine’s eyes widened. He yelled back, “Just a minute, Ma!” He turned back to Kurt. “Sorry, I have to get back to work. Good luck finding your friend. I hope she’s just gone back to your hotel or something. And if I don’t see you before, good luck at Nationals.”

“You too,” Kurt smiled. 

When Kurt arrived back in the hotel room, he immediately spotted Rachel and stormed over to her. His rage stopped when he saw relief fill her tear stained face. He wrapped her up in a tight hug and pulled her onto one of the beds. They held each other for a while before Kurt told her about Blaine. 

“He said ‘if I don’t see you before’. Does that mean he wants me to go back?”

“Oh hells no, Hummel,” Santana whined from across the room, “you’re not going back out if the rest of us are on hotel arrest.”

“Huh?”

“Mr Schue isn’t let any of leave the hotel in case something like this happens again.” Rachel explained. “I’m sorry, Kurt. It’s for your own good anyway. We can’t have you fraternising with the enemy.”

Kurt groaned and shoved his face into the pillow. 

Three days later, he was pacing around the corridor outside The New Direction’s green room, trying to keep from the chaos. He was wringing his hands together and was just about to walk back in when he heard someone call his name. He turned around. 

“Blaine! Hi!”

“Hi!” Blaine ran over and surprised him with a hug. Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Pulling away Blaine said, “Hey, sorry about what happened up there. That must be hard for your team.”

“Can’t you hear them fighting?” Kurt chuckled. “I’m kind of okay with what happened but others.. not so much. Congrats on 5th place though! You deserved it so much, you’re an incredible performer!”

“Thank you,” Blaine said, scratching the back of his head. “I have to say though I was disappointed you weren’t front and centre. But you still shone brightly.”

“Stop it,” Kurt laughed. He took a deep breath in, “This might be a bit forward but can I have your number? You’ve just been an incredibly easy person to talk to and I’d love to know you more.”

“Yeah, of course!” They exchanged phones and typed in their numbers. “I’ve got to get going back to school but could I see you again before you leave?”

“We fly back tonight.” Kurt frowned. “I’m sorry. I would love to- really I would but I can’t.”

“Ahh, well that’s okay. See you soon though.” Blaine hugged him once more and kissed his cheek. With a red face and a cute wave he walked away. 

The next few months, Kurt spent his time at school studying, his time at the garage fixing people’s idiotic decisions and his time at home getting to know Blaine. He really enjoyed talking to him late into the night and early in the morning whilst he was getting ready. He longed for nothing more than to see him again. It was blissful torture. 

With one month left of the summer break, Kurt found himself bored. Blaine hadn’t messaged or called him for almost three days and he was worried, an annoyed. He was hurt than his friend would just drop him like that. He was flicking through the tv channels when he heard a firm knock at the door. Confused, he sauntered over and opened it. 

“Kurt, hi! I’m so glad I got you and not your dad at the door.” 

“Blaine?”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “Can I come in?”

“Of course, but what are you- how are you- what?”

“I had to see you. I just- these past months have been so exhilarating. I would travel oceans and climb mountains if I meant that I could see you and I _really_ hope you feel the same way I do cause if not I may have wasted a flight here but actually I don’t care I just want to be with you in any way.” Blaine was gesturing wildly and his eyes widened. 

“Do you mean what I think you mean?”

“That depends, will you let me kiss you?”

Kurt shook his head, smiling then soared forward and pulled Blaine by his face into a passionate kiss. For them both separately, a kiss that meant new beginnings and new life to be created.


End file.
